Follow The Lights
by easilyobsessed
Summary: Set in season 2 of Friday Night Lights, the lives of Tim, Lyla, Santiago, Tyra, Landry, and Matt start to get complicated as tensions flare and romance blossoms.


Follow The Lights

Summary: Set in season 2 of Friday Night Lights, the lives of Tim, Lyla, Santiago, Tyra, Landry, and Matt start to get complicated as tensions flare and romance blossoms.

_General info: The story is set in season two, right where the Pantherama episode left off, so Santiago is living with Buddy. Tyra was still assaulted, but there was no murder. Everything else is pretty much the same. Hope you like the story and review. Thanks and read and enjoy…_

Lyla walked up to her dad's house wearing dark jeans and a flowing white tank top. She knocked on the door and then opened it slightly.

"Dad?" she asked aloud.

There was no answer, so she cleared her throat and called him again.

Finally the door opened, but it wasn't Buddy it was Santiago who was currently staying with Lyla's dad so that he could be on the football team, not to mention it was a lot better of a living situation than the one he had previously been in.

"Oh hi." She said smiling. He looked like he has just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Hey" He said back opening the door wider for Lyla to walk in.

Lyla surveyed the house, trying to see how well her father was doing at being a guardian for this guy. She noticed a blanket on the couch where it looked like Santiago had just been sleeping.

"Do you have a room?" She asked him motioning to the jumbled blanket.

"Oh yeah I do, I just um…" He looked around for the remote and when he found it he turned the TV off. "I just feel asleep watching TV out here."

"Good, just wanted to make sure my dad was actually giving you a bed to sleep in." Lyla said laughing sweetly.

"He is." Santiago said back, watching her walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator.

"Mm, I see all he bought was steak. I'll talk to him about the food situation." She said closing the refrigerator and walking back over to the couch where she started to fold the blanket.

"You don't have to do that." He said walking over to her and attempting to grab the blanket.

"It's fine. Do you even like steak anyways?" She asked him.

He smiled at her "Yeah, it's good."

Lyla smiled back and then paused before asking, "Do you want to go get something to eat with me?"

"Um…" he hesitated.

"Look if you're going to be a Dillon panther you have to eat at the 'place' for Dillon panthers." Lyla said practically rolling her eyes.

"Alright, just let me change shirts." He said walking into his room and grabbing a shirt out of his unpacked duffle bag.

Lyla slipped her hands into her pockets and glanced into his room, where she saw him shirtless. She tried not to look but had to glance back. Admittedly, he had a nice body… which he quickly covered with another shirt and was back in the living room so quickly that it caught Lyla off guard.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Uh… right yes." She said avoiding eye contact because she was still thinking about his hot body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you nervous for your first big game Friday?" Lyla asked Santiago. The two were seated against the window at the diner, full of Dillon high students. After all, there wasn't much else to do in Dillon Texas.

"Well seeing as I'm not very good at football… yeah I would say so." He replied eating five fries at once.

"Who says you're not good at football? You made the team right?" she asked him leaning forward.

"I guess. I mean I'm not as good as like… Tim or Smash." He said looking down.

Lyla thought it was kind of weird to see Santiago so self-conscious. He was acting totally different then when he stood up to her when she came to the juvenile hall to talk about Jesus.

"Listen, Tim isn't even on the team as of now so you don't have to worry about him. And I mean I'll admit Smash is a pretty good at football, but he's been playing his whole life. You're good and you just started." Lyla said.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked bluntly, staring into her eyes intensely as if searching for the honest answer.

"Because I know you're a good guy who deserves a chance." Lyla said.

"As long as I'm not your charity case." Santiago said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Lyla leaned back a little offended. Although that might've been the way it started, she realized it wasn't anymore. She truly wanted good things for Santiago.

"You're not. I try to give everyone a fair chance." She said.

"Isn't that a lot of work?"

Lyla shook her head "It's a lot easier than judging everybody."

A voice called out "Lyla" and soon Tim Riggins was standing at the table where she was sitting.

"Um hi." Lyla said. At this point she was very frustrated with Tim. For some reason he wouldn't listen to her advice and stop drinking. It seemed like he messed up everyday but for some reason she just kept getting more and more attracted to him whenever he was around her.

"What'd I do wrong today?" he asked her sensing the icy-ness in her voice.

"Nothing Tim." Lyla said avoiding eye contact.

Tim gave up on Lyla and looked to Santiago "So I heard you made the team. Congratulations." Tim said not being able to help a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. Tim thought the guy was cool, but he didn't fully trust him, especially not around Lyla.

"Yeah, um thanks for helping me man." Santiago said.

Lyla's ears perked up "You helped him?" She asked looking to Tim.

"It was no big deal." Tim said.

Lyla nodded her head at Tim in a gesture of saying thanks.

"Alright well I'm gonna get some food I guess. Good luck at the game Friday." Tim said and walked away.

There was silence at the table for a moment and Lyla felt really awkward.

"So I should probably get going" Lyla said starting to get up.

"Can I ask you something?" Santiago asked quickly.

"Uh, sure." She said looking a little confused and she pushed a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

"What's the deal with you and Tim?"

Lyla sighed, "Well, it's complicated. Right now there isn't really a 'deal'. I guess we're… friends. Uh look I'm sorry I don't really feel like going into it right now, but I promise I'll tell you sometime." She said.

"That's fine. I'm just asking cause he seems really protective of you." Santiago said standing up.

Lyla raised her eye-brows "That's weird… he shouldn't be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday arrived. At school the pre-game suspense was all around, and everyone was wondering if this new guy would be able to pull off a win.

"Landry! Hey!" Tyra said running to catch up with him.

"Hey Tyra." He said back, his nerves suddenly starting to act up.

"You going to the game tonight?" she asked him.

"Of course. I always do." Landry said.

"Good, you have to sit with me so I'm not all loser looking and sitting by myself." Tyra said smiling.

"I uh, I think I can do that Tyra." Landry said trying to hide excitement.

"Great, well I'm about to be late to English. Walk me there?" she asked excitedly.

Landry nodded his head and followed a rapid walking Tyra down the school halls.

Matt was at his locker getting some books out when Julie walked up to him.

"Matt… hey." Julie said timidly. It had been one week since they had broken and up and Julie decided she wanted to at least try to be friends again.

Matt willed himself not to look at her. He was still pissed that she broke up with him for that stupid Swedish guy. "Um. Hi"

"Look… I was just…" Julie started speaking in short choppy incoherent phrases but she was soon cut off by a group of other football players and cheerleaders led by Smash Williams who crowded in around Matt.

"QB One, are you ready man?" Smash asked him, looking as pumped as ever for the game.

"Of course." Matt said.

A pretty blonde dressed in a jean mini skirt and a t-shirt with Matt's name written on it walked up to Matt.

"Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm your cheerleader Katie." She said hugging him happily.

Matt laughed and said hi back a bit uncomfortably.

"Alright man, see you at the game." Smash said. He had been trying to mend the rift between him and Matt lately, for the convenience of the game of course.

The large group of people all followed Smash away, and Matt and Julie were left alone.

"So good luck at the game tonight. I gotta go." She said leaving as quickly as possible.

Matt watched her go in confusion. What was her deal now?

Lyla walked into her math class and sat down in the middle row. Of course she was the first one there.

Tim walked into the room and sat down on top of Lyla's desk.

"Um excuse me, I don't recall you being in this class." Lyla said, for some reason she couldn't help but smile though. It was like Tim just sent off a sexual attraction whenever he was within five feet of her, and right now he was a lot less than five feet away, so she felt a very strong one.

"Just wanted to make sure I could sit with you at the game tonight, seeing as I'll be watching for the first time." Tim said.

Lyla sensed the anger and frustration in his voice, and she had to admit that even though it was his fault that he was drinking so much and wasn't doing as well in practice… the reason he left was to help Jason and it was his senior year. It did suck that he couldn't play.

"Do you really expect me to say no to that?" she asked him.

"I don't know, it seems like you're mad at me every time I see you now." Tim said getting off her desk because more people were walking into the classroom.

"Well you do mess up a lot." Lyla said.

"I'm a flawed guy Lyla." Tim said jokingly.

Lyla rolled her eyes "Just get out of here." She said.

Tim laughed a little and started to leave "see you at the game"

Lyla nodded her head and watched him go….. goodddddd he was so frustrating. She wished she could stop liking him but she couldn't. It was like every time he messed up he made up for it and she liked him all over again. Boys….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tami Taylor sat in her office reading through some recent papers and requests from teachers for her to set some students straight and blah blah blah. Her husband Eric walked in.

"Hey sweetie." He said.

"Oh thank god. I need some distraction." She said standing up and walking over to him planting a short kiss on his lips.

"Well thank you honey. But listen as much as I would love to do this I have to ask your opinion on something." He said as he rested his arms around her waist.

"Ok, go ahead. I guess that's what I'm here for."

"Am I making the right decision by not letting Tim play tonight?" he asked.

"I think you are." She said nodding her head confidently.

"Right, morally and all that crap." He said and would've continued but Tami laughed.

"What?" he asked her.

"I forgot, when it comes to football what's morally right doesn't really stand a chance to what's right for the win."

Eric didn't want to admit it but he nodded his head "I'm a little worried about this new guy."

"His name is Santiago." She said.

"Right… Santiago…I know Tim messed up but he's a good player."

"Well listen coach. I know you'll figure this out on your own, but in my opinion Tim is probably just sitting around and waiting for you to come tell him that you need him and all that. I think you should keep him out of this game, and maybe that's all he needs to learn a lesson. You can live without him for one game."

Eric took in a deep breath and kissed his wife "you always know what to say."

"Well, I am perfect and everything." She said laughing.

"Right." Eric said sarcastically.

"Hey!" She said slipping away from him and hitting his arm "you go get ready for the game or something. I'll see you there."

"Alright. Love you." Eric said standing in the doorway.

"You too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday night and the lights were bright. They illuminated the field where the opposing team was warming up and running around the track. Coaches and officials were milling about the field and making sure everything was ready and the band was already in the stands. The cheerleaders from both sides were running cheers and the stands were starting to fill with eager fans from both schools.

"Ugh Landry come on." Tyra said tugging at his hand while he was trying to pay the food people

"I'm hungry Tyra. I've gotta eat." Landry said looking stressed, and a bit like a two year old who hadn't eaten their dessert yet.

Tyra stopped tugging at him and just smiled. Landry could just be so freakin cute sometimes.

Lyla sat down in the middle of the stands and it wasn't long before Tim found her.

"Are you crazy Lyla?" Tim asked her

"I'm sorry?"

"We have to sit closer than this. Come on." Tim said grabbing her hand and pulling her up from her seat. Lyla sighed and let Tim lead her down the bleacher steps to the second row where Tim settled on a spot.

"God it's crowded." Tim said.

"Tim will you sit down? The game hasn't even started yet. There's nothing to watch."

"Except the cheerleaders." Tim said smiling to see Lyla's reaction.

Lyla scoffed at him "of course."

Tim quickly sat down by her "I'm kidding Lyla. You're way hotter than any of them."

Lyla was caught off guard and didn't have anything to say back.

"Sorry." Tim said.

"Um no it's fine." Lyla said… what did he think she couldn't take a compliment?

Suddenly the band started to play and the cheerleaders began to shake their pom-poms as the football team ran onto the field.

Lyla noticed a kind of longing look on Tim's face. She knew he had to be wishing he was there with his team.

She placed a hand on his hand "Sorry you're not out there playing." Lyla said.

Tim shrugged "Whatever." He said dismissively, but Lyla could tell he was holding back.

She removed her hand and decided to just leave him be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes into the game and they were still in the first half. The Panthers were down by seven points.

Tim was getting really angry and Lyla could feel the tension radiating off of him. The opposing team just made a first down.

"God damn…." He was mumbling some other words that Lyla couldn't make out but she was sure they weren't nice ones.

"Tim, calm down." Lyla said.

"We need to get our game together Lyla. What are they doing out there?"

"We're only down by seven." She said.

"And they just made a first down." Tim said.

"Geez. It's fine Tim" Lyla said chuckling a little at how intense he was being.

"Sorry, I'm just used to being like this whenever I'm on the bench." Tim said.

"Right well… are you going to let me have your jacket or what? It's cold out here." Lyla asked him trying to look cute so he would give it to her.

"Of course Lyla." Tim said taking off his Panther's jacket but instead of handing it to Lyla he just wrapped it around her shoulders and then put his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"Nice move." Lyla said.

"I've gotta stay warm too." Tim said smiling down at Lyla who leaned in closer to Tim feeling his body warmth.

Matt Saracen was getting some water and he searched the crowd for Julie but he couldn't see her anywhere. He saw Landry and Tyra sitting with his Grandma, the three of them laughing. Landry was just beaming sitting next to Tyra.

As he was about to turn around he made eye contact with his "cheerleader" Katie who smiled and winked at him. He gave her a slight head nod and walked back over to the bench shaking his head as he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were three minutes left in the second half and the opposing team had just made another touchdown but they were only up by four points, so as long as the Panthers could make another touchdown they would win.

Santiago had only played for a couple of minutes thus far but Coach Taylor decided to try and run some plays with him now since it was coming down to the wire.

"I bet you five dollars we're going to win." Tyra said turning to Landry who was caught up in the game.

"Hell no am I taking that bet. I think we're going to win too." Landry said.

"So you have full trust in this Santiago guy?" Tyra asked him.

"I'm not sure. But we'll pull off the win somehow." Landry said.

"Fine but if we win you have to go to dinner with me after the game." Tyra said.

"And if we lose?" Landry asked her.

"Then you have to go to dinner with me _and_ pay for it." Tyra said smiling.

Landry laughed with her "Alright."

A little ways over in the stands Lyla and Tim were both getting really into the game. Tim no longer had his arm around Lyla anymore because he was frequently standing up and shifting positions out of anger or excitement at the game.

"Lyla I'm sorry, but I'm not sure Santiago should be in the game right now." Tim said.

"Hey, everyone said the same thing about Matt when he first started but now he's really good. Give Santiago a chance." Lyla said.

"Alright fine." Tim said sitting back down.

50 seconds left and the Panthers were 20 yards away from making a touchdown. The tension in the crowd was immeasurable. Saracen had the ball and he faked a pass to Smash and threw it to Santiago but Santiago went the wrong way and was tackled before he caught the ball.

"Fuck." Tim yelled and Lyla bit her lip. Things weren't looking too great and the clock was still running. She stood up next to Tim, as most of the crowd was already doing anyways.

The cheerleaders had stopped cheering and were all watching the game.

10 seconds left and the pass was made. Santiago caught the ball and just started running. He ran for all it was worth and then felt three guys tackle him down to the ground. Shit, he knew he had screwed up the game for everyone, but he started to hear people chanting his number in the stands. The guys got off of him and he realized he was in the end zone.

"Nice play man. We won." Saracen said as the rest of the team ran up and hugged him.

Tyra turned to Landry, "Looks like you don't have to pay for dinner" She said.

"I will anyways." Landry said.

"Aw thanks Landry."

Tim was ecstatic and he immediately turned to Lyla and gave her a giant hug almost knocking her off her feet.

Tami Taylor walked onto the track and over to her husband wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good game baby." She said.

Eric smiled down at her and tightened the hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the game what seemed like all of Dillon High was at the diner celebrating the big win.

Lyla and Tim walked inside, she was still wearing Tim's jacket.

"Do you see Santiago anywhere?" She asked Tim.

"He's over there getting praised with Smash." Tim said.

"Be right back." Lyla said and she ran across the diner and almost jumped on Santiago as she gave him a hug.

He smiled at her.

"Told you that you were good." Lyla said stepping back from him.

"Thanks." He said, seeing Tim walk towards them.

"Hey man, good first game." Tim said. Lyla stood next to Tim and smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks. I pretty much screwed up for awhile there but…" he started but Lyla interrupted.

"But it's ok because you saved the game in the end." Lyla said.

"I guess." He said quietly.

"No man you did awesome." Smash said high-fiving him.

"Lyla, I think I'm going to get out of here." Tim said quietly to her.

Lyla looked at him confused "Why? Tim you never leave the after-party."

"I don't know it's just weird. I can't explain it." He said.

"Ok… are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you can keep my jacket for now. See you later." Tim said walking off.

Lyla hesitated but then she ran after Tim into the parking lot.

"Tim wait, what's wrong with you?" She asked him.

He shrugged "nothing." He said.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Santiago saved the game and you didn't does it?" she asked him placing her hand on her hip.

Tim looked down at the ground but didn't answer.

"I knew it." Lyla said about to go off on Tim but he stopped her by talking instead.

"No, Lyla… it's more like I'm jealous of him… and you." Tim said.

Lyla felt her mouth drop open.

"So I'm going to go." Tim said starting to leave after Lyla said nothing in return.

"Tim wait." Lyla said quietly. He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"I um…" she stopped talking and walked over to him. She leaned up towards him and pressed her lips against his.

Tim was surprised at first but he slowly lost his shock and he placed his hands on Lyla's waist pulling her towards him. Lyla placed her hands on Tim's chest and rested them there but then she stopped kissing him.

"You don't really need to be jealous." She said, feeling slightly embarrassed all of the sudden so she leaned her face into Tim's chest. Tim hugged her tighter, and Lyla slid her hands down his chest and around his back. The two of them stood like that for a little while in silence.

"Do you want to come with me?" Tim asked her suddenly.

Lyla picked her head up from his chest, and peered into his eyes.

"Where?" She asked.

"Anywhere." He said back.

"Ok." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the diner Katie walked over to the table where Matt was sitting and slid in next to him on the booth.

"Nice game tonight. You looked hot out there." She said seductively.

"Wow, thanks." Matt said.

"So there's a real after party at Smash's tomorrow night. Well I guess it's kind of a delayed after party… or just a party… whatever. Will I see you there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Matt said.

"Awesome." She said kissing Matt on the cheek and laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim and Lyla ended up driving to Tim's house. Tim walked inside and turned the light on.

"Sorry it's not very, uh, clean in here." Tim said trying to pick up some of the trash… and move it somewhere else.

"I see your still hitting the alcohol pretty hard." Lyla said.

Tim looked over at her but didn't have anything to say. There were a lot of beer bottles strewn about the room.

"Sorry, I don't want to nag you or whatever." Lyla said as she plopped down on his couch and let out a sigh.

Tim sat down next to her and almost immediately Lyla leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. Tim wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Do you want to watch TV?" he asked her.

"Sure." Lyla said.

"Um…what do you want to watch?" he asked her grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. It was on the TV guide channel.

"Does it really matter?" Lyla asked looking up at Tim and biting her lip.

Tim raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

"I guess not." He said setting the remote down.

Lyla placed her hand on Tim's other shoulder for support and kissed him.

Tim wrapped his other arm around her and leaned towards her so that she was forced to lie back on the couch.

He trailed his fingers down her hair and onto the zipper of his jacket that she was wearing. He unzipped the jacket and Lyla broke apart from him to take it off before grabbing his face again and bringing it towards her, which wasn't necessary because Tim's lips were back on hers as quickly as possible.

He pressed more of his body against Lyla's and let some more of his weight fall onto her causing Lyla's breath to quicken.

Lyla ran her hands through his hair and he ran his hands up Lyla's arms before breaking apart from kissing her and then he started to kiss her neck. Lyla kissed his fingers which were stroking her cheek and Tim took one hand and slipped in underneath her shirt. Lyla moaned and then pushed Tim's arm away.

"Tim" She said breathless.

He just continued to kiss her neck and trail kisses across her collarbone.

"Tim" She said with more urgency. She wasn't sure how much longer she could control herself.

Tim stopped kissing her and looked up at her.

"What?' he asked her.

Lyla couldn't bear to look at his eager, not to mention gorgeous face.

"Um, I should go." She said looking to the side.

Tim took one hand and turned her face towards him and leaned his face down closer to hers so she was forced to look at him.

"Try to say that again while looking at me." He said smiling confidently and kissing her lips again.

Lyla wiggled her body underneath him and moaned out of frustration making Tim laugh as he continued running his hands all over her body just to make her frustrated.

"Seriously stop. I can't do this right now." Lyla said.

"We don't have to have sex Lyla. We're just having fun." Tim said kissing her neck at the same time.

"I know but… I'm having too much fun. I don't think I can control myself if we go further." Lyla said.

Tim sighed and sat up. Lyla felt the cold air rush onto her body that had previously been warmed by Tim's body heat. She sat up too.

"I'm sorry." She offered.

"I totally understand Lyla. Don't be sorry." Tim said taking her hand. Lyla smiled and crawled towards him to kiss him again. This time Tim pulled away.

"Whoa, you can't do this all the time though." Tim said.

Lyla laughed, "Just giving you a kiss goodnight." Lyla said.

Tim straightened out some bits of Lyla's hair that were frazzled. Lyla got up and walked to the door and Tim followed after her.

"You want my jacket for the night?" He asked her.

Lyla nodded her head as Tim wrapped his jacket around her and brought her towards him.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow?" Tim asked her.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I will if you are." She said.

"Of course I am." Tim said.

"Ok. See you there then." Lyla said leaning up and kissing him quickly before she got drawn in again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok so that was the first chapter, this story focuses on a lot of characters so I can take it a lot of different ways… any suggestions tell me. I was thinking tim/lyla/santiago triangle but we'll see. Please review and I will try to update very soon!_


End file.
